As each panel or slab of a tilt up building system is moulded, it is desirable to form, along opposed edges of the panel or slab, suitable complementary shapes for mating with adjacent panels or slabs or to form sides of particular shapes for decorative or functional purposes. Having a large number of different sideforms can be expensive and a simplified inventory has the benefit of reduced costs and storage issues.
A panel/slab is defined as having a pair of opposed surfaces or faces and the sides of the panel extend between the surfaces. Where a side meets a surface, an edge is formed.